Return to the leaf
by Allie-chan5738
Summary: After a certain incident, Itachi Uchiha was banished from the Uchiha Clan. He received hate from not just them, but also the Leaf Village. So he decided to leave the village at the age of 8. Now 10 years later, he's going to return. But now he's a hateful, and revengeful yet caring person.
1. Chapter 1

"_You monster" _

"_Get out of here"_

"_You don't belong here"_

"_I—ta—_

"_Itachi"_

"_Wake up, Itachi"_

Itachi Uchiha woke up quick, and startled.

"Hey, its alright , It's just me" Itachi looked up, and saw his teammate, Suzoku Katsuki, staring at him, and he just smiled back at him. Itachi Uchiha, now at the age of 18, was getting ready to meet up with his teammates. He had made genin at the age of 12, and was still a genin.

"Hurry up, and get ready. Our sensei's waiting for us. If we get there late, we're going to get in trouble once again, and don't give me that face." Itachi sighed, got up, and began to get ready. Suzoku, who was two years younger than him, was a pain in the ass according to Itachi. Whenever they had team meetings, Suzoku would go to Itachi's apartment to make sure Itachi didn't ditch the team like he used to do before. He led the way out. It was raining once again in the Rain Village. As they were walking to their meeting place, Suzoku was talking to Itachi about their past mission, but Itachi's mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. _"Why can't I just stop dreaming about that? It's already been 10 years since….." _

"Ah, man we're late!" Suzoku said as he was staring straight ahead. Itachi turned to look at his teammate, and sensei, who were walking towards them. Once they reached them, their sensei stared at both of them.

"Why are you late?" said their sensei.

"Its all Itachi's fault! He overslept and I had to go get him!" yelled Suzoku

"You didn't _have_ to, you choseto. I never asked you to go pick me up." Said Itachi, in an annoyed tone.

"You ungrateful little brat! You should be-"

"Enough both of you! It doesn't matter why you guys are late. Let's just get straight to the point" said their sensei.

"Oh, that's right. Why are we supposed to meet today all of a sudden. I thought today was our day off?" said Vanille. She was the other team member. She had pink hair, blue eyes, and she was the youngest of the group, however, she acted the wisest. Suzoku always managed to act like a five year old boy. He would pull pranks, whine about mostly everything, and would laugh at everything. Itachi was the oldest of the team, but he was the most stubborn one, and was next to Suzoku when it came to talking back. He and Suzoku would argue over any little thing. They would start out having a calm conversation, but would end up turning into an argument, and would usually lead to a fight between them, but in the end, they will end up getting along. Well somehow.

"Oh right. Sorry about that, It was a sudden notice and I had to let you guys know as soon as possible." Said their sensei, name Riku. "But before we start, why don't we go to our training area." Riku began to walk towards the field, as the three followed. They were quiet for a while until Vanille broke the silence.

"So Itachi, how are your injuries? Are they better?"

Itachi looked up at her, and thought for a moment, "Oh, they're better. I still got a few scratches here and there but they're mostly healed"

"Oh well that's good. How about you Suzoku?"

"Hmm, oh me? I'm still badly bruised. My hand hurts like crap at times." He said, while holding his hand.

In their past mission,everything had turned wrong. They all got badly injured, and Suzoku and Itachi had nearly died. Luckily, they were saved.

They were finally at their area. They all sat down and turned to look at their sensei, To see what he had to say.

"so why are we here" asked Itachi.

"Well you see. Its that time again. You three need to take the Chunnin exams."

"What! Again?! Why?!" yelled Suzoku.

"Because you haven't passed it. You've taken it at least 6 times and haven't passed it. You-"

"And who's fault is that huh? Itachi?!"

"What? What did I do?" he asked confused.

"You know what you did! You always quit in the middle of test and because of you, we haven't passed it!"

"Its not my fault. We just haven't been ready for it. If I wouldn't have quiet, we would have been dead by now."

"WHAT! How would you know that! We haven't even made it past the first test!"

"Actually-"

"Can both of you be quiet and let our sensei finish?" interrupted Vanille.

"Well," continued their sensei, "You guys have to take the exam this time, and actually try to pass it Itachi. So I've signed you up for them"

They had all gotten interested in it know. There was only one question left: Where was it going to take place. Their sensei panicked before saying anything. Then looked at Itachi for a while and said.

"The chunnin exams, this time, is taking place in… The Leaf Vilage."

"WHAT!" yelled Itachi as his eyes opened wide, and just stared at Riku, while the everyone else stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is Chapter 2 :) I tried making longer, and yeah :) Hope you enjoy it! **

Itachi stayed staring at his sensei. _Go to the Leaf? I __won't __go back there." _ Thought Itachi. Meanwhile his teammates looked completely confused.

"Man, what's the problem with going to the leaf anyway? Its just-" said Suzoku.

"Itachi, listen I know you don't want to go, but there's no other choice. Everything's planned out, and I already signed you up" interrupted his sensei. He knew that it was going to be tough trying to convince him to go.

"I'm not going." Said Itachi, sending a hateful glare towards his sensei.

"If you don't go, then all three of you will remain genin."

"Then so be it, we'll stay genin. I could care less. I'm _**not**_ going, whether you like it or not."

"_**What in the world is wrong with you, Itachi?!"**_ screamed out Suzoku. Everyone looked at him, and by the look on his face, he did not seem too happy with the situation, either. "What do you mean you're not going?! Don't you remember that if you don't go then none of us could take the exam!"

"Of course I remember, what's your point?" asked Itachi, in a very calm voice.

Suzoku glared at him. "Well unlike you, Vanille and I want to take the exams and pass it! We don't want to stay genin for the rest of our life, just like you do!"

"Well, if that's the case, then I suggest that you try to figure out a way to enter the exams without me."

"We can't! We tried it last time, remember?!" It was true. Around the second time they were going to take their Chunin exam, Itachi didn't want to take it. So they asked their sensei, and the leader of their village, if they could take it without one of their teammates, but unfortunately they couldn't. It needed to be the entire team, if it wasn't the they weren't allowed to take it. Which they didn't that year. They found no way of convincing him to change his mind. Now, they were stuck in the same situation.

"I guess you won't be able to take it this year either, cuz I'm not going."

"Why you—"

"Enough! Itachi, what if I told you that this was your last chance of becoming Chunin? This is your final test, if you don't take it, Not just you, but the whole team. Then you're chances of becoming a chunin will no longer exist." Mentioned their sensei. He had a serious look on his face while staring at Itachi. Those words made all of them flinch.

"You can't do that. There are people out there who have taken the exams millions of times and still haven't passed it, and they still re-take it." Said Itachi.

"You're right, there are other people who are still taking it. But I could make you lose your chance of ever taking that test again."

"Go ahead then." Said Itachi, as he stood up and was ready to leave. They all looked him, shocked. Even his sensei looked surprised.

"What?" he said.

"Go ahead. Erase the chances of us becoming chunin. I could care less about that. Its less work for us."

He began to walk away, and they all just stared. "Itachi…" was all Vanille could say as she shook her head. Their sensei, Riku just looked disappointed and sighed. Suzoku was the only one who exploded. He got up and ran towards Itachi. He was about to tackle him when Itachi got in back of him, and knocked him down instead. Itachi had him pinned face down. As Suzoku struggled to get out of his grip, Vanille ran to their side.

"You ass-hole let me go!" shouted Suzoku.

"Its your fault, you came to me knowing that I was faster and smarter than you. What do you want anyway? I'm hungry and want to go home." Said Itachi in a very annoyed tone.

"Itachi, let him go! You're going to hurt him" Vanille said to Itachi.

"He brought this upon himself, so don't go yelling at me."

"You stupid ass-hole! How can you be so selfish!" shouted Suzoku. He was just completely tired of Itachi's behavior. "Don't you understand that you're risking, not just your future, but also Vanille's and mine! We're your teammates! You should at least think about how it will affect us! I don't know why you don't want to go to the leaf, and I could care less about the reason why. But stop being such a baby and get over it! You act like you're so strong when you're nothing but a coward!"

"Shut up!" said Itachi as he stared at him. "You're annoying, you talk too much."

He let him go, and as Suzoku was getting off the ground, Itachi continued staring at him, while Suzoku just gave him a deadly glare.

"I'll do it. I'll go with you guys to the leaf, and take the test. However, as soon as the exam ends we leave the village."

They all looked him and were all speechless, including Suzoku.

"Sounds good, we're leaving in two days, so I suggest you all get ready" said Riku with a big smile on his face. After a few seconds, he left. And three were left alone.

"Hey, umm Itachi?" said Vanille, as she interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"What made you change your mind? I mean you were so sure that you didn't want to go and then.."

"Vanille shut up! Or else you'll make him regret his choice." Yelled out Suzoku.

"What, I'm just curious.." said Vanille.

"Its okay. I won't change my mind. Its cuz If I would have decided to not go, I would never hear the end of it by this guy. He would just keep whinnying, and whinnying, and would just get on my nerves."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing much, just that you're annoying and can't shut up."

"WHAT!"

They kept arguing and Vanille just laughed watching them. Seeing them acting like the way they were, made it seem as though they hadn't even argued in the first place.

* * *

A few miles away from where they were arguing, two masked were watching them. They both stayed there watching the three of them for a while. They both wore a coat, One of them looked older than the other. The older one had purple eyes, with black long hair. The younger one had white spiked hair, red eyes, and a scar on his forehead

"So that's him right? The Uchiha that was banished from his clan?" asked the younger one

"Yes, that's him. Itachi Uchiha."answered the oldest

"and the other one,is he from the Uchiha clan as well?"

"No. his clan is still unidentified, but his name is Suzoku."

"I see. Let's leave them for now. Next time we'll get them."

With that, they left in a blink of an eye.

**What do you guys think? was it good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Any tips on how I could make it better? Recommendations or anything?**

**I've seen many stories, that go with the same anime story plot. and I kinda wanted to change it up. It will kinda go with the series plot, but I will try to make it different as time goes by. So they mystery of those 2 men will stay a mystery for quite a while, so yeah :)**

**Do you guys want to guess, who they are? Or might want?**

**Anyway, please don't forget to review! I really want to see what you guys have to say about my story :D**


End file.
